Gore Threads
Gore threads are fucked up, right? You’ll be scrolling through an image board and, BAM! Some picture of a dead baby with it guts hanging out catches your eye. It’s like a car crash. You just have to look. Most of the time, it’s the same recycled pictures, and you rarely see something new. I almost regret ever wanting to see new stuff. Actually, I regret ever getting interested in those threads. It was late afternoon, and I was scrolling through /b/. Same old threads page after page. When I got to page six, a gore thread caught my eye. I’d seen most of the pictures before, but then some one with the trip code, “Xethos” posted a really fucked up image of a man with both his eyes ripped out, half his nose gone and his head bashed in. Two other name fags started begging the guy to post more. He posted about fifteen more images, the next one being gorier than the last. I replied to last picture he posted asking what site they were from. He replied with another image. I looked for a time stamp or a watermark, but there was none. Six or seven anonymous posters asked for more. He replied with more pictures. The same two name fags who had asked for more were for the first time getting curious too, asking if he had done this himself. He replied to the first name fag (I think his name was “Shanedaplayr” or something) with another image of a man face down on a desk with his skull bashed in. Shanedaplayr didn’t post in that thread again, didn’t beg for more. I thought at first he was offline. Then, I looked closely at the picture. There was a laptop beside the man. On the screen was the same gore thread. I looked at all the other images Xethos had posted. The people in them were lying dead either on a desk, bed, or couch, with a computer or laptop beside them showing the thread. I pointed this out, and got a good few replies. I was freaked out now. What if I was next? Some anonymous poster said that we should notify the police because “Shit just got real”. Xethos replied this time with a picture of a woman with her lips ripped off and her teeth smashed. Next to her was an Android with the thread on it. Everyone started making guesses on who the dead people were. Then someone said what I had dreaded. These were the people who had begged for more. But this can’t have been one person. /b/ is worldwide. Part of me wanted this see how this ended. Another part of me wanted to beg for more pictures myself. But a big part of me wanted to leave. I knew staying in that thread was trouble. So why did I stay? I didn’t stay that long. Just long enough to see some under aged kid get his head half cut off his neck for suggesting that the thread be archived. I left after that. I didn’t sleep that night in fear I’d be Xethos’ next victim. I went to check if the thread was there the next day. It had probably 404’d because I couldn’t find it. I don’t participate in gore threads anymore. Xethos doesn’t seem to either, but I can’t take the risk. I don’t want to be the next picture that has people begging for more. Category:Dismemberment Category:Computers and Internet